Such radial pumps are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,718 B. They comprise a pump chamber with a central suction pipe and a pump chamber outlet, wherein an impeller rotates in the pump chamber in order to transport fluid from the suction pipe in the radial direction out of the impeller into the pump chamber and after several circulations in the pump chamber out of the same via the pump chamber outlet. Outside the impeller or in the fluid path, so to say downstream of the impeller, in the pump chamber an essentially circular ring shaped pump chamber ring section is provided, which section extends in the axial direction of the pump, namely away from the impeller opposite to the direction of the suction pipe into the pump, i.e. towards the pump chamber outlet.
In particular when starting a pumping procedure after a longer period of time, air can accumulate in the pump chamber, in particular on a pump chamber bottom close to the impeller. During the start of the pumping procedure, said air interferes with the efficiency of the pump. In order to now discharge the air more quickly, it was proposed to arrange guide elements with blades or the like in the pump chamber, in particular close to the impeller. This is also shown, for example, by the aforementioned EP 2150165 B. However, said guide elements involve an additional constructional effort or effort in terms of components, respectively.